Ryu Hyabusa at King Of Fighters
by awesomeness50
Summary: Making his way through the tournament Ryu is about to face the mighty Rugal.  But first can he make it past the deadly Vice and Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Airport**

6 months ago Rugal announced the annual King Of Fighters tournament this year on a private island owned by Rugal himself. Contestants would come in teams of 3 making their way through the tournament until they would ultimately fight Rugal himself as always before. This year weapons were strictly not allowed under threat of expulsion so that only true fighters would compete, but contestants were still allowed to use any of their own skill and powers they might possess.

Ryu Hayabusa had just arrived at the airport waiting for his private escort for the fighters island tournament. Due to the rules of tournament he had come completely unarmed knowing in full that he would be up against some very powerful opponents but luckily he had his dragon ninja powers and discipline to put him on par with the other fighters. He had never competed in a King Of Fighters tournament before but he was a longtime friend of Kyo Kusanagi who had competed many times before and could not make it to this tournament. He had hoped that they could compete together just as they have many times before growing up in the Kusanagi and Hyabusa clans but this time Ryu was alone. He could have called upon Kasumi and Ayane to be his teammates but Ryu would not involve his friends in a personal quest and he did not want to risk them harm as they were later to compete in a Dead or Alive tournament of their own.

As he waited for his escort his eye caught a mysterious passenger making his way to a helicopter. Realising this was Rugal who Ryu planned to defeat he made his way through for a further look but all he could make out was that outline of a strong and powerful man. Ryu knew of Rugal's alliance with his enemy Genshin and knew that destroying Rugal would deal a great blow to the black spider clan. "We're on our way" he heard as he looked to the right and noticed what appeared to be his two secrateries, however Ryu could tell there was more to them then just two typists.

The first was a tall woman dressed in red and black with short brown hair who was carrying an enormous amount of luggage. Ryu was amazed at this woman that even though she looked of average female stature her strength must have been that of 5 men. "Well _Mature_ what are you waiting for" she said.

"Hold on _Vice_ I'll be a minute, or ten" replied her companion, a blonde woman that reminded him of his friend Rachel, in a suit who sat there painting her long fingernails an electrical blue color. Ryu was intrigued by this woman for beautiful as she was, perhaps she to might be as strong as her friend although she didn't look like a fighter. As Ryu continued waiting to be picked up he was glanced over his shoulder when he heard the ladies talking.

"I'm on my way Vice" said Mature.

"It wouldn't hurt you to take your own suitcases next time" replied Vice. "Or is princess scared to break a nail"?  
>"Haha, you know perfectly well that these nails don't break" replied Mature looking at her elegant nails as though they were a work of art, as both women made their way to the helicopter.<p>

Shortly Ryu's escort arrived and he was on his way to the island to take down Rugal and any competition he would encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugal's island**

Ryu Haybusa had just defeated another opponent and was making his way closer to Rugal's base. Ryu did not feel great pride in his last victory, or any win for that matter for he knew that Terry Bogard had similar intentions of destroying Rugal however when Ryu offered an alliance Terry refused and so they fought. Terry was no slouch and gave Ryu a good fight throwing burn knuckles and power geysers, but in the end it was Ryu Hayabusa's superior strength, speed, ninpo and dragon ninja abilities which saw him through. Ryu was not seeking competition or prize, he only wanted to defeat Rugal and had hoped to make allies with his fellow fighters but because it was his first time none of the other fighters would even think to accept him. Only Shingo, Kyo Kusanagi's apprentice wanted to fight together but Ryu promised Kyo that he would keep Shingo out of danger, and besides Shingo already had a team of three fighters.

"Well these two put up quiet fight. But Rugal doesn't pay us the big money to just roll over and let weak fighters through" said Vice looking down at their two latest victims who lay nearly dead while the two women appeared completely unphased.

"He would have have our necks if we sent through an unworthy opponent for him" Said Mature as she sat down to paint her nails.

"Again!" Exclaimed Vice. "That's the third time today. "Last time I had to fight that that Taekwando guy by myself because you were to busy with your nails. Not that he gave me much trouble".

"You know how I am darling I do my nails after each fight and I don't fight till they're ready but with all the fighters we've been putting away I might run out soon. And besides luckily I was ready just in time to finish him off with one final slice. Hmmmm what color shall I go with this time" Mature said back.

"Well you'll only end up getting your hands covered in blood so go with that, and I could've finished him without you". Replied Vice.

"I just found his two friends so amusing. That giant of a man nearly wet his pants and that little one scurried like a mouse" Said mature laughingly, again admiring her nails in the sun.

From a distance Ryu saw a large building with multiple arena's and he knew that was where Rugal must be. His instinct told him to dash in at super speed or teleport in to the base or to use the art of inferno or the art of piercing void to damage the building forcing Rugal to fight him. But his discipline told him that only a novice runs in headstrong into a trap and he had to face Rugal in combat to honor the Hyabusa name and he could not waste any energy on ninpo before the fight knowing how dangerous his opponent would be. With Rugal's base now in sight Ryu hurried on fearing that another fighter may have reached Rugal by now. Making his way he saw two men running back. One was a tiny korean man in a hat running and panting as if in fear, with him an enormous beast of a man with a beard who was carrying a wounded fighter. "Stop this instance" yelled out Ryu. He recognised those two as Chang and Choi, two disgraced fighters of whom he heard that where never known to fight unarmed. Ryu looked at the man that Chang was carrying who looked severly beaten and had a large claw mark along his back. Ryu assuming he was attacked by the other two men was ready to attack them to see how they would fare in an honest fight but then the injured man murmered "Stop. I am Kim Haphwan from Korea. I am the national master of Taekwando and these two men are my disciples. They saved me". "What did this to you" replied Ryu, wondering what he could expect to be up against. "Such power, I've never seen such strength" replied Chang. "And those claws you should have seen what they did to master Kim we have to get him to safety". Ryu beieved them and gave them a healing herb leaving him with one left for his fight with Rugal. "Take this Kim. It won't immediately heal you but it will make you heal faster and stronger. I will deal with Rugal and his forces" said Ryu as he made his way on fearlessly, wondering what lay ahead that could scare a man the size of a mountain and defeat a national martial arts hero.

Ryu makes his way through towards the building when to his surprise he sees the two women from the airport who didn't recognise him in his mask and outfit. He looked down and saw two bloodied and defeated men at their feet that looked like they were just beginning to regain consciousness. One was a young agile looking man with yellow hair whom Ryu believed to be Benimaru, an ongoing King Of Fighters competiitor that can control lightning while the larger man Ryu recognised as Goro Daimon, a Judo master who was a friend of his father, Jo Hayabusa. Ryu understood that these were former teammates of Kyo Kusanagi and that Shingo must have escaped. As much as it hurt him to see his father's friend in pain Ryu maintained his discipline and took peace in knowing that Shingo did not suffer in the same way they did.

Vice approached Ryu and said "Now there's a nice costume, maybe you should turn back home. Surely one as young and handsome as you doesn't want to end up like these two".

Ryu knew that if these women could defeat the mighty Goro and his ally he might be in over his head, but he was a Hyabusa and he would not surrender.

"NO" he exclaimed. "I am here for Rugal so I think it best you move aside if you don't want to suffer".

As Mature got up she said "Excellent. With those green eyes I bet he's a handsome one under that mask. We might just have a little fun Mr. Dragon Ninja".

Ryu readied himself for a fight and made an instants eye contact with Goro as suddenly Vice picked up both men throwing them away like toys again amazing Ryu with her superhuman strength. Mature held up her hands revealing beautiful long red nails glistening in the sun and slashed her hand across a nearby tree leaving five claw marks and seemed completely unbothered. "Now I'm ready" she then said.

Ryu stood in shock while maintaining a motionless gaze. "These women could not be me mortal, they must have feind blood in them" he thought. Between the crushing strength of Vice and the razor claws of Mature this would be a fight unlike any other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Round 1**

Vice and Mature where not untrained and surrounded Ryu from both sides causing him to split his focus and waiting for him to make the first move. Ryu however was a master ninja knew what he was doing. He figured vice to be the more deadly of the two so he made a dash towards her faster than the eye could see landing several strikes on her which distractad Vice but she managed to counter him with a mighty backhand slap which sent him stumbling back again surprised at her strength. As he turned around while stumbling he saw Mature coming at him so he instantly ducked out of the way escaping her strike.

Although hit he now had them together and the upper hand was his. Despite their aggression he still did not wish to kill them and still held back. Ryu so close to Rugal wanted only to fight him and considered this an unnecessary excercise. Seeing as how a blitz attack worked the first time he tried it again planning to knock out both women to end the fight quickly. "Lets dance" said Ryu as he attempted to repeat the reverse wind technique but he stopped instantly saving himself from impaling as Mature stood in front of him with a still look in her eyes holding her left arm outstretched with 5 red knife like nails fanned out at Ryu.

Vice now recovered from Ryu's earlier blows then said "This one moves faster than that blonde pretty boy and hit's harder than that Japanese gorilla. Rugal would be pleased to fight him".

"But what about our fun" Replied Mature.

Ryu stepped back slowly while Mature kept him at Bay with her lethal nails. She started waving her fingers around in a hypnotic manner to confuse Ryu as to how she was going to strike while Vice watched on in a sadistic Manner. While flailing her left hand Mature tried to take out Ryu by surprise by striking with an equally dangerous right hand but Ryu cought her right hand and while she was distracted he grabbed her left arm now taking control. Mature curled up her fingers and tried pressing her crimson claws into Ryu's face but she soon found that unlike her partner Mature's strength was no match for Ryu as he squeezed her wrists forcing her to collapse at his mercy screaming in pain. "Carefull where you point those things" said Ryu.

Realising that these women would not hold back on him Ryu was ready to break her hands when he felt two strong arms grab him from the back. He was too concentrated on protecting himself from Mature's deadly nails that he left himself open to assault from the back.

In an angry voice Vice growled "We've taken down plenty of fighters today but YOU. You hurt my darling. I could have knocked you out from behind but I find this more rewarding". As Ryu struggled to break her crushing grip she had him by the arms and he could only struggle. "Go now"! Vice yelled to Mature who charged with a blood crazed look, her nails ready to rip into Ryu. He could not break her grip, nor could he get his feet off the ground for a defensive maneuver her grip being so strong. He thought about using his ninpo but he needed the time and if he failed he would be left so weak momentarily that Vice would crush him.

As she approach Ryu managed to combine his timing and balance in just the right way that it was Vice who would end up on the skewering end of Matures hands. As mature braked crashing into Vice forcing her to let go of Ryu as he made an escape while the two women crashed falling over each other.

"You stupid cow" Yelled out Vice wiping a scratch on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how much they hurt. And you ruined my outfit".

"Well they're supposed to hurt and you're lucky I stopped". Mature answered back sarcastically. "Good job on holding him down by the way".

As the two women argued Ryu thought he'd use this opportunity to go for Rugal and not waste time but as he recovered so did they stop arguing and proceeded to surround him. Knowing now that Vice and mature were stronger apart Ryu had to think quick so using his ninpo he made three shadow clones of himself while he went up a tree using his Flying bird flip technique to look for ways into the stronghold.

As Ryu watched one clone make his way towards the stronghold in an attempt to sneak in, seven guns came out and a speaker voice said "You cannot come in until you have defeated Rugal's bodyguards". As the shadow clone ran towards the door it was shot down by an assault of bullets. Below the shadow clones launched at the women in sommersault formation but Vice and Mature wasted no time. A smashing kick from Vice evaporated the shadow clone as did an aerial slash from Mature, both women frustrated that they had just wasted their time fighting silhouettes. "You can't hide from us" yelled out Vice. "We know every square inch here and there is now other way in than through us". "Run if you dare" Yelled out Mature. "Someone else will only kill you".

Meanwhile Rugal watched from the monitor room. This was truly an opponent worth fighting but Rugal would not fight anyone so worthless as to not be able to defeat his personal guard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Round 2**

Vice and Mature stood ready as Ryu entered back into the fight. "I did not want any of this. I did not want to fight Terry Bogard, Joe Higashi, Robert Garcia, Mai Shirunai or the woman named King. I am simply here to face Rugal and I would hope to not have to fight you" Ryu said to the two women who could not possibly seem any more careless to what they just heard. After no response Ryu then replied "Very well then if it is violence you want then I will destroy you".

The two women where now fed up and wanted to kill Ryu. In all their victories they had never faced anyone quiet like a Dragon Ninja. Their fight was not yet complete and Ryu made them turn on each other and fight shadows. Vice punched the ground leaving a crater while Mature spread out her hands as though unsheathing ten dagger like nails. They would not leave anything to chance this time and were ready to kill.

Vice charged at Ryu ready to knock him out with her great strength. Ryu countered her charge by leaping over unsuspectedly into a flying Mature who slashed at his arm causing Ryu to recoil in pain as he hit the ground. "Wow you are truly stong" Said mature. "Most times I can cause a fatal wound but on you it was just a scratch. Well that just means more pleasure for me" Mature said clicking her nails as she picked Ryu up who was still in pain. "Such beautiful green eyes" she said and she placed both her hands on his chest following with a super fast slash which sent Ryu flying. Mature meanwhile looked on again marvelling at her now blood stained fingernails which she loved so much while paying no attention to her partner and opponent".

Ryu lay in pain, bleeding, completely in shock of what had just happened. He has faced machines, demons and monsters here he was beaten by two women, although he had begun to believe that they were something other than simple human. "NO" he said to himself as he got up only to be met with a gut punch from Vice and then she threw him out like a doll.

"Hey princess" Vice yelled out to Mature as she cought her breath. "While you were to busy thinking of your next color I finished off that wannabe Shinobi".

"He was one of the toughest opponent I've ever fought my darling. That bastard even made me break a nail" replied Mature now furious "One on one he might have taken us, lucky we play by our own rules. Still I kind of wonder what he looks like under that mask".

Vice was about to reply when both women saw a Ninja walking back. They could not believe their eyes for it was the same opponent they had just defeated. How can this be they thought. Very few have ever defeated their combined might but none have ever gotten back after being put down. Both women charged Ryu but as they approached he simply lifted his hand and summoning a low level ninpo he shot out a gust of wind sending them flying off their feet, now realising to them what they were now up against.

"I am a Dragon Ninja!" replied Ryu who's wounds had begun to recover but were still evident. He had used his last healing herb which returned his strength and senses. 'I offered you a way out , I offered you forfeit but you refused and now I will defeat you without mercy for all the fighters you have hurt, and then I will destroy your master".

"No. You will die!" exclaimed Mature as she ran at Ryu slashing at the air in a berserker rage unlike ever before, her face no longer as beautiful as Ryu first thought. So sharp were her nails that Ryu could feel the sting from them even though they missed but again he caught her by the arms. "I'll tear off your mask. Take out your eyes" she yelled out while swiping at his face but could not so she clawed at his hands hoping he would let go but Ryu would not give in. Finally he leaped over her into a Guillotine throw launching her at full force with all his Dragon Ninja strength against the tree with the five claw marks Mature inflicted earlier. As she hit the tree a loud snapping sound was heard and she collapsed motionless.

"Fancy that. Tree's can fight back" said Ryu mockingly.

"Noooooooooo" yelled out Vice. "What have you done to my darling. "I will tear off your limbs". Now she was determined as ever but Ryu was focused putting them on an even playing field. Vice threw bone crushing kicks and punches at him which Ryu managed to evade, knocking her back finally with a backflip kick. Blind with rage Vice charged him in an attempt to launch him into the air then slam him into the ground with the same powerbomb deathdrop she had used to kill before. Vice was unaware however that Ryu had a similar technique of his own and as she leaped into the air with him, Ryu turned her attack into the Izuna Drop landing Vice head first into the ground while walking out unharmed from her limp corpse.

Ryu stood proud and tall knowing that this was the one victory of the day where he defeated two evil opponents who had to be dealt. Unfortunately it was his single hardest fight and he knew that he could not defeat Rugal in this condition. A platform extended out above Ryu from the building with Rugal greeting the young ninja. "You fought very well" he said "and you are a fit opponent. Perhaps you will join me as my new bodyguard and personal defence". Although Ryu could not fight on any longer he refused Rugal's offer and would not join this villain knowing of his alliance with Genshin.

Rugal then replied "Very well then I leave you with 2 choices. You either fight me now as you are weakend and me at my greatest strength, or be shot down" as the seven guns came out from before in addition to a hundred soldiers. Right now Ryu thought how he would love to have his Shuriken and Dragon Sword. He had battled countless formidable opponents already and used the last of his healing herbs so he had reached what could very well be his end.

Ryu was at a loss. To fight Rugal would be suicide. If he refused he would be killed and he did not have enough energy for any ninpo to save him. Ryu without options was ready to surrender to be taken in by Rugal. As he fell to his knees ready to surrender two rockets flew into Rugal's building exploding. Rugal was taken by shock as his soldiers scurried like ants. Out of the jungle drove out a military jeep with three soldiers who then launched another two rockets into the building causing it to start collapsing. The soldiers came out to greet him. One in a bandana introduced themselves saying "I am Ralf Jones and this is my partner Clarke Still" he said pointing to a muscular soldier in sunglasses, "and that blue haired girl in the drivers seat is Leona". "An airstrike is on the way and we're taking down Rugal. Come with us and you will have your chance at him".

Ryu introduced himself to the soldiers and told them "Rugal fights with no honor and he is defeated so I don't care to face him today. Destroying his stronghold and his army was my goal for which I thank you but I will fight him another time if he survives. My friend Goro Daimon and other fighters are scattered amongst here injured, I must find them".

"You're a good man" replied the commando. "You choose to save others over your own personal vendetta and that makes you a hero in our books. I think you might need some wheels to get around, we'll take it from here. Call us on this radio in half an hour to let us know you're ok" said Clarke as he gave the radio and keys to Ryu. Just as Ryu was about to drive off Leona called out "Hey Ninja. I know this looks like a metal slug but you'll be fine. It looks pretty safe out there but call us if you bump into trouble and I'll have Heidern send reinforcements your way".

"I am in your debt replied Ryu. You are truly honorable and I would be pleased to fight by your side. But for now I have a people to save". As Ryu drove off to save the fighters who had taken part in this event he thought to himself "I bet Kyo never had it this hard when he competed. At least next time my father and Saisyu Kusanagi get together my dad we'll be the one to boast about his amazing son at KOF for a change. I hope Kyo can come with me next year and fight with me side by side. Together with his powers of fire and my dragon ninja abilities, none will stand in our way".


End file.
